


Just Friends

by megathy_two



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M, Pictures, Pining, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 19:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megathy_two/pseuds/megathy_two
Summary: “We’re…” Sirius started, the words sticking to the roof of his mouth like toffee that’s too thick. “…just friends.”A wolfstar drabble.





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to get back into writing, so I’ve been starting with a few small drabbles. Hope you like it!
> 
> These are pictures of my Sirius and Remus closet cosplays! Please do not repost them!
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr [HERE](https://megathy-two.tumblr.com/post/187016190462/were-sirius-started-the-words-sticking-to-the).

“We’re…” Sirius started, the words sticking to the roof of his mouth like toffee that’s too thick. “…just friends.”

He knew “just friends” was wrong. It didn’t explain the painful warmth he would feel the moment Remus entered a room or how his heart would race each time Remus looked at him.

It was getting harder and harder for him to keep it together around his so-called friend, so much so that it was starting to feel like a full-time job.

But sometimes Sirius would let his mind wander and the tangled mess of half-voiced thoughts he tried to hide from himself would push through.

He would wonder what it might feel like if he dragged his face along the slope of Remus’ neck; what it might smell like if he burrowed into the curls dancing above Remus’ ears.

He would wonder if the soft timbre of his voice might change as Remus said Sirius’ name for him and him alone to hear; if his breath might hitch as Sirius ran his lips across the scars forming new geographies on Remus’ skin—

He let out a resigned sigh before plastering on one of his award-winning smiles.

“Just friends,” Sirius repeated with as much force as he could muster.

…but if “just friends” was wrong, what was right?


End file.
